


[podfic] soulmates

by duckgirlie



Series: Podfic Gothic: Tattoo Anthology [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Pining Draco Malfoy, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Soulmates, Tattoos, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24049306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duckgirlie/pseuds/duckgirlie
Summary: podfic of soulmates (an orphaned work)Haven't found your destined soulmate for years? Check. Sitting on a bench alone on Valentine's Day? Check. Discovering that Potter is actually your soulmate? Not checked.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Podfic Gothic: Tattoo Anthology [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731682
Kudos: 14
Collections: Voiceteam 2020





	[podfic] soulmates

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Soulmates](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11956590) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> this is part of podfic gothic's tattoo anthology for the first week of voiceteam

mediafire: [MP3](https://www.mediafire.com/file/zyhg3tghmitcqo8/Soulmate_%28Voiceteam_Podfic_Gothic_Tattoo_Anthology%29.mp3/file)

**Author's Note:**

> please my friends, do not judge my terribly ugly coverart, it has been some time and i have lost photoshop


End file.
